The Next Generation
by Litto-Sparkle
Summary: Jennifer Shepherd loves school and when she gets a new classmate shes excited. It would be perfect if only Addison and Derek were as happy about the new pupil as well....
1. Classmates

I just had this idea earlier today and thought I'd post it and see what you guys think! Please read and review! Thanks!

Jennifer Shepherd was wide awake and ready for work this particular Monday morning. Today was the day that her and her classmates were doing a presentation about their family. Jennifer had always been proud of her mum and dad, they were both surgeons and they were the best at their jobs. She had gone to the hospital lots of times to visit them and she would go round and talk to the patients with her parents. She wanted to be a surgeon when she was older because she thought it was a very important and good job. She also had to tell her class about her birthday party she had on Saturday. She had just turned eight and her mum and dad had thrown her a birthday party with her favourite cake and balloons everywhere. She had the best party ever and she had been so hyper on Saturday. But now it was Monday which meant her parents were back at work and she probably wouldn't be seeing a lot of them till they were off again. Jennifer was first to go up in front of the class and present her talk and she was very nervous. She had little notes that reminded of her what to say. Her mum and dad had helped her plan out her talk and they were very proud of her. Only Jennifer never got to start her talk at the beginning of class because there was a new pupil who had to be introduced.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Derek, did you make sure Jenny had her packed lunch today?"

"Yes Addison, I can take care of my child you know!" Derek laughed.

"Sorry I know, it's just she was so nervous today about doing that talk in front of her class. Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Of course she will. She's just a bit shy that's all. Are you picking her up from school today?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you later."

"Bye"

Derek leaned in and kissed his wife goodbye as he headed to his OR room where he was performing surgery. He smiled to himself; his life was finally back to normal. It had taken years for him and Addison to become happy again but here he was now living with her and his daughter like one happy family. Jennifer was the best thing that had happened to him and Addison. She was what had brought their family back together. When Derek had found out Addison was pregnant he had ended it with Meredith and returned to Addison. He had no regrets because he was living his dream life. The only thing he regretted was that Meredith had moved away. She left Seattle and moved to California after he had ended it with her. He hadn't spoke to her or seen her since the day she left, nine years ago. She would be 34 now, sometimes he wondered if she was okay. He wondered if she was happy, if she ever thought about him. He had asked the other interns who were residents now if she was okay but they never commented or told him anything. But there was no point worrying about her now, he had moved on. He was in love with Addison and he had his beautiful daughter Jennifer, he had everything he could ever want.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jennifer ran towards her mum when the school bell began to ring. Her mum was waiting for her at the school gates. She threw herself into Addison's arms and clung to her neck.

"Jenny! How was your day at school? How did your talk on us go?"

"It was brilliant Mum, my whole class loved it! They said I'm so lucky to have cool parents!" exclaimed Jenny.

She was so excited and couldn't wait to tell her mum about what her class thought of her talk.

"Well that's great! I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd do brilliantly!" smiled Addison.

She gripped Jennifer's hand in hers and walked across the road to their car. Jennifer began to tell Addison all about her day and other children's talks as she strapped her seatbelt in.

"Oh! Mum we got a new pupil in our class today! And she is lovely!"

"Well that's good. Did she have a nice first day? What was her name?"

"She had a good first day. She wasn't shy or nervous at all. Actually she's very loud and funny. Her name's Charley."

"She sounds nice. Did she do a talk as well? Or did she just listen to the rest of the class?"

"No Mum, she said she could do a talk if that's what the teacher wanted. She told us all about her mum. She doesn't have a dad. Her mum is a surgeon as well. Her name is Meredith and they just moved here from California but her mum used to live here years ago."

"Jenny darling, what's Charley's last name?" asked Addison nervously.

"Charley Grey, Mum"

Addison's grip on the steering wheel tightened so badly that her knuckles went white. Meredith Grey was back in Seattle. But this time worse, Meredith Grey and her daughter Charley were back in Seattle.

"I think I'm going to really like her, Mum. She wants me to go round play at her house one day!" smiled Jennifer.

Addison just nodded; this was going to get interesting.


	2. Falling for no reason

_Hey! I'm so sorry for the lack of update. I've been busy with school and work experience. I want to say hey to everyone I worked with last week. You guys are the best. So here's the next chapter. It's a bit short! Please review xxx Thank you!_

Derek couldn't wait to hear the sound of Addison's car drive up the driveway so he could see his daughter. He had been so busy with work recently he hadn't really gotten to see her. He was planning on taking her to the park because she loved their trips to the park. He would sit on the bench while she ran around wild with Doc. Doc was their dog, the dog that was once Meredith's. He and Addison had grown to love the dog. It wasn't a surprise to Derek that he would love Doc because he had loved Meredith. But he was stunned when Addison became like best buds with him. And now he was Jennifer's best friend. Derek laughed to himself. He heard the sound of the car and the door being thrown open. Derek got up to greet his daughter.

"Daaaadd! Dad!" shouted Jennifer.

Jennifer couldn't wait to tell her Dad about her new friend at school. She had a feeling that this girl was going to be her best friend. This sounded stupid because she had just met her but she was special. Jennifer had a wide grin on her face when she entered the living room.

"Hey baby!"

Derek picked Jennifer up in a big hug.

"How are you? How was school? Did everybody love your talk? And I bet they said you had the best parents!"

Jennifer laughed at her dad's pathetic joke.

"School was fine and the talk went great. I didn't even make any mistakes but dad there's something better to tell you about."

"Okay go for it, I'm listening"

Just as Jennifer was about to start her story about Charley they heard a smashing noise from out in the hall. They both ran out to the hall and were faced with Addison and a very expensive broken vase.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked a concerned Derek.

Addison cringed.

"Erm…yeah…I'm fine…I fell."

"You fell?" Derek was confused. How could you fall when there was nothing to fall over?

Addison knew it was stupid but she had to stop Jennifer from telling Derek about Charley. She had to make sure that Charley and her stupid mother didn't mess up her marriage and life again! Yeah, it had been stupid. But falling and knocking over a vase had distracted Jennifer and Derek for now. All Addison had to do now was get Jennifer to shut up about Charley until Addison got to meet her.

Derek began to sweep up the broken glass while Addison guided Jennifer to her bedroom to get changed out of her uniform. Derek found it very strange that Addison just fallen over nothing but thinking nothing of it he continued to sweep up and he got ready for his trip to the park.


	3. Return

Meredith Grey was unpacking all her stuff out of boxes in her Mum's old house. She had missed this house…she had missed Seattle. A lot had changed in nine years and she was a little sad she had missed it all. Izzie and Alex were now living together and are planning to get married next year. Christina and Burke are married and Burke is now the Chief. Meredith sighed. She wished that she hadn't moved away, she now hoped that she could settle back into her old life and pretend the last nine years had never happened. She had moved to California to get away from everything that had went wrong in Seattle. The problem started with her and Derek, they had slept together at prom but he still wouldn't leave his wife. Then Meredith had found out she was pregnant with Charley and she left without saying bye to anyone. She completely regretted her choice now; she wished she could turn back the time. A tear rolled down Meredith's face and she quickly tried to rub it away. Unaware to Meredith her daughter Charley had been standing by the door for at least ten minutes. She could tell her mum was upset, she quietly tiptoed into the room. Meredith was now sitting on the bed tears streaming down her face. Charley climbed up onto the bed and snuggled into Meredith. They sat in silence while clinging to one another. Meredith's tears slowly stopped and she kissed her daughter's forehead. She was the one and only thing that she didn't regret in the past nine years.

xxxxx

Addison lay in bed her mind full of thoughts which was giving her a headache. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday. Jennifer had definitely said the girls name was Charley Grey who had just moved from California. It had to be Meredith's daughter; it was too much of a coincidence otherwise. She couldn't tell Derek about it, she couldn't live through the pain again. If Derek knew about Meredith being back, she couldn't guarantee that he would stay with her. She rolled over to face Derek who was sound asleep, snoring lightly. She smiled; everything had been going great recently with her and Derek. Why now did Meredith have to screw it up again! She made a decision. She was going to get Jennifer to invite over Charley for dinner and she would find out what the hell was going on. She closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep; everything was going to be fine.

xxxx

The next day at three o'clock Addison stood outside Jennifer's school waiting to take her home. It was a cold day and the wind was blowing in Addison's face making her teeth chatter. She shoved her hands in her pockets and tried to see if Jennifer was coming. Five minutes later, Jennifer Shepherd came running out of school with her long red hair blowing everywhere in the wind. Addison smiled, she still couldn't believe how much Jennifer looked like her when she was little. Jennifer had spotted her mum and she came running towards her hands open for a hug. Addison greeted her and then quickly asked,

"So where's your friend Charley?"

"Erm..I think she's just coming!"

Jennifer had a smile from ear to ear on her face. Charley was coming to her house and they were going to play with all her toys and Charley was going to meet her mum and dad.

Addison saw a little girl walking towards her and she knew right away that it was Charley. She was a mini Meredith. She was tiny with lots of long brown wavy hair. She had huge big blue eyes and the most adorable smile. She came right up to Addison,

"Hey! I'm Charley Grey, are you Jennifer's Mum?"

Addison nodded slowly. She was Meredith's daughter without a doubt but the only problem was that it was not only Meredith who Charley resembled.


	4. Decisons

_New Chapter!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm so unreliable!!_

Derek noticed her right away. He didn't have to give a second look. He knew it was Meredith the minute he had looked in her direction. He would never forget that wonderful smile and to be honest the fact that he dreamt about it most nights made it harder to forget. She walked straight through the hospital doors and towards the lift. Derek's eyes watched her the whole time, transfixed.

What was she doing back in Seattle?

Why had she left in the first place?

Had she come back to see him?

It had been eight and a half years since he last saw her. But when he saw her standing in front of him, he felt like it was only yesterday he had kissed those lips and told her that he loved her. Derek mentally shook himself. Why was he thinking like this? He was a happily married man, well a married man anyway. He didn't have time to be thinking about Meredith Grey anymore. If she was back in Seattle Grace for good, he would have to get used to seeing her everyday without it affecting his life. He wasn't the same man he was when she had left, he was over Meredith, and he didn't need her. Derek told himself this as he headed for his next surgery.

Surely if he said this over and over again he would convince himself?

* * *

Addison threw open her front door heading straight for the kitchen. She needed something to drink, something strong. She had to get rid of the pain that was building up inside her. She poured herself a drink from a bottle of expensive wine and stomped towards the living room. Meredith Grey's daughter looked like Derek. Meredith Grey left eight and a half years ago. She never said goodbye to anyone and hadn't contacted anyone since. It was all beginning to make since. Charley was Derek's daughter, that's why Meredith had left. Derek didn't know anything about Charley obviously or he wouldn't be here married to her, he would be with Meredith. The tears began to fall from Addison's eyes. She had always had the thought in the back of her mind that Derek only stayed with her because she was pregnant. Over the years, she had convinced herself that he really loved her but now she could see all this being destroyed. If Meredith was back, she would be planning to tell Derek and then Derek would leave. Addison tried to pull herself together, she was overreacting. Charley might not be Derek's daughter. She may just be assuming things. Addison decided that she wasn't going to mention anything to Derek about Charley or Meredith until she knew for sure what the hell as going on.

* * *

At that same moment of Addison's decision, Derek had finished surgery and while he was heading home, he made a decision not to mention Meredith to Addison until he knew what the hell was going on.

* * *

Meredith arrived home quite late that night after being at the hospital telling Burke that she could begin work as soon as possible. She hadn't seen Derek at all, which was a good thing she thought. She knew it was going to be hard facing him again. She still loved him, even though she denied it to herself. Every time she saw Charley, she saw him. She was defiantly his daughter. She had the same sense of humour as him and his carefree nature. In another life, Meredith could see them as a perfect happy family. She sighed, why wasn't that other life real? Meredith was brought back to reality when she realised that Charley wasn't home. She thought that maybe she had went home to Christina's or Izzie's but when she had called them and they both hadn't seen her, she began to panic. Charley had never gone anywhere without telling her, which meant something was wrong. Meredith grabbed the car keys and headed for the door. She was going out to look for her.

* * *

Review please….I don't know if I should continue….


End file.
